Dosya:FGO; Ibaraki Douji (Lancer) ─ Dialogue (My Room) Lines Translation「 English Subtitle」
Description Summer is here. Speaking of summer, there is the summer festival. Speaking of the festival, it's gorgeous, full of excitement, and there are lots of delicious stuff at the night fair. Indeed, it's not bad of an event at all. ...I noticed classes change when they swap into their summer attires. There were many Noble Phantasms that changed. Maybe mine changed as well. I don't really understand the reason, but I shall try on this Saint Graph for now! Ibaraki Dōji enjoys the summer days to its fullest. ■─────────────────────────────────■ Voice Actor: Nao Tōyama (東山 奈央) ▶︎https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nao_Tōyama Subscribe for more video ▶︎http://bit.ly/skybreaker_byakushiki Image from here! ▶︎http://bit.ly/2K12k4V Original video from here! ▶︎http://bit.ly/2wubnGQ Translation by Konchew! ▶︎http://bit.ly/2oiaehX ☸ Download Fate/Grand Order Here ! Android ▶︎http://bit.ly/2L9IF8b iOS ▶︎https://apple.co/2O13mAY ☸ Fate/Grand Order Official Site ! JP ▶︎http://bit.ly/2JKoDM2 NA ▶︎http://bit.ly/2LA1bmp ☸ Fate/Grand Order Official Twitter ! JP ▶︎http://bit.ly/2NAqmFZ NA ▶︎http://bit.ly/2LfWKAU ■─────────────────────────────────■ Translator Notes: 1 Ibaraki's NP is referring to "Morias enkomion" which is translated as In Praise of Folly in English. The "Ichijou-Modoribashi" in the second part is a bridge in Kyoto. I wasn't sure what relation it had to Ibaraki, but then I found this on the internet: "In the Heian period (794-1185), while the samurai soldier Watanabe no Tsuna held a party with his colleagues, some of them challenged themselves to test their courage. To do so, they walked to Rashomon one by one. At last, it was Tsuna’s turn. He went alone and arrived at Rashomon without incident. He placed a card at the gateway that certified his arrival. Then, on his way back, when he was passing the Ichijo-Modoribashi bridge, an ogre grasped his kabuto (samurai’s helmet) from behind. Tsuna attacked this monster with his sword, and the fiend ran away. At Tsuna’s feet, he found a big severed arm, still grasping Tsuna’s helmet. The owner of this arm is an oni named Ibaraki-Doji, who is still said to haunt the site today: a follower of Shuten-Doji, another ogre said to live on Mt. Oe. According to some accounts, this oni went to take his arm back, over and over." 2 A majin (魔人) is a person who has some supernatural power or ability. 3 Hariti (Hārītī) is a Gandharan ogeress and Bactrian mythological figure who was later transformed in to a symbol for the protection of children, easy delivery, happy child rearing and parenting, harmony between husband and wife, love, and the well-being and safety of the family. 4 Ikayaki is a popular fast food in Japan. It may refer variously to either simple grilled topped with soy sauce or a style of squid pancake in Osaka. The pancake style is prepared like folded crêpes and made of chopped squid, hard dough, sauce and sometimes egg, and is cooked and pressed between two iron plates. Ikayaki's popularity is partly due to its speed, as it only takes a minute to cook it this way. ■─────────────────────────────────■ Name ; 茨木童子〔ランサー〕「 Ibaraki Douji (Lancer)」 AKA ; Ibaraki Dōji (Lancer) Noble Phantasm ; Encomium Moriae「Glorification of the Foolish God - A Single Returning Bridge」 Rank ; ★★★★ (SR) Class ; Lancer ID: 217 Illustrator: Hidari Traits : Demonic, Earth or Sky, Female, Humanoid, Japanese, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish ■─────────────────────────────────■ In case of copyright issues, please contact us immediately for further credits or clip delete. DISCLAIMER: Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing." The materials are used for illustrative and exemplification reasons, also quoting in order to recombine elements to make a new work. ■─────────────────────────────────■ #FGO3周年 #VoiceLines #ServantSummerFestival!2018 #SummerIbaraki #MyRoom #EnglishSubs Category:Videos